theeitcfandomcom-20200215-history
Spark Family Story: The Lie Decoded
About the Series The series is based on the real POTCO lives of The Sparks! The series explains the lives of the children of the Spark Sabre Couple. Albert Spark Mary Elizabeth Spark Natalie Andrea Spark William Paul Spark (MacMasters) About the Book When The 4 siblings find out that their English Father was murdered, he left a will with many various items, but of those items, a chest in an unusual location. Their Spanish mother's death place, a spanish transport that crashed into rocks and blew up. This is their adventure to find what lies in the chest, a piece of knowledge they've always wanted to know. Whos in it: - Albert Spark - Mary Spark - Natalie Spark - William MacMasters - David McMartin - Bad Kitty (Kitty) Want to be in it? Want to? I mean its BASED ON A TRUE STORY but not entierely true. Tell me your preference if you'd like to be a Protagonist or Antagonist. Comment Below! Chapter I The clock ticked in the background. It was the only thing that dared challenge the silence. Albert had come over from Ireland to visit his sisters and brother who were in Spain. " Shall I read it? " he asked. Silence was still among them. It was unlike Albert to be leading the pack as Mary always did through their lives. She would be saying this, not him. Albert was a tall young man, in his Late 20's. He had no beard or mustache. Only his sideburns, a redhead. He was trying to support the underground rebellion of Ireland being seperated from England, in hope they become theyre own nation and not suffer this cruel tyranny. Mary spoke, " Just do it Al. We're getting no where. We'll have to hear it sooner or later. " Mary was shorter than Al, shes the first of four children. She has brown hair and tends to keep it in curly bun. She was in her Late 20's as well. She was in the British Royal Navy. She was an Officer and was very high in ranks for anyone, and as they say back then, particuirly a woman. She didnt like what Al was doing but still respected his choice. Natalie spoke up, "No no! Please. I cant! This is not what I want to hear!" Natalie was the youngest of all, 17, to be exact. She was what Al and Mary called, a Rebel. She did not choose to be something. She didnt follow the footsteps of the family and wore different clothes. She was born a redhead but dyed it blond. "We have to Natalie. This is your father for goodness sakes. You need to know." A voice said. This voice belonged to William. He was the third oldest, just turned 20. He was tall like Albert, but had a black mustache and worked for the EITC. He was Natalie's only good sibiling. "This is not getting anywhere. Go on Al dont wait!" Mary commanded. "Ok. I, Edgar Alexander Spark give certification that this is my will. I leave my family, when I die, 40000 gold for them to split evenly, a house in England, a house in Spain, a house in France, and a chest with the riches of knowledge they've been seeking. End of will. Now for the report. Monday morning, December 23. The corpse of Edgar Alexander Spark found in his bathroom dead. No evidence of murder, only suicide. Shot in the stomach once, followed by a knife that might have stabbed should he have felt necessary." Albert finished. Natalie was hugged by William sobbing with streams of tears going down her neck. Mary was still and neutral. "There is no way he killed himself" Natalie said. "NO WAY! He was my father and he wouldnt do that to me..." she fades out into her sob. "Odd." Albert said, " The location of the chest is where the wreck is. " Chapter II Day V Water slammed against the Big Barnacle's hull. It rocked the ship. Al and Mary were on their way to the wreck in which their Spanish mother was killed. She was going to Spain when the ship hit the rocks and exploded. 1 lifeboat made it out. The Big Barnacle was loaned to them by a friend. But the captain, was another story. Albert despised the captain as he was a hateful wanna-be that was very nice towards his sister. Captain Fitzgerald had made him sleep on the crates while his and the captain shared the rooms... worse is that she had that smilw she liked him back. BAM! Some water sprayed through the hull but not enough to be worried about. He thought about how he treated his sister, Natalie, and her sadness. She was only 17 afterall and she just lost her father, and he doesn't even say a word to her. Fitzgerald came down into the cargo section. " We've arrived at your destination. Grapples have been landed " he said. Albert replied " Jacket? " Fitzgerald in his mean ways deicded to tell him to go get one himself. It was raining outside. Lightning struck a nearby rock. " Your light source, Mary " Fitzgerald handed Mary a lantern as she giggled in delight. Al then grabbed Mary fast and put her on his back. Carefully he crossed over to the otherside. They slowly tested the ships remains and then walked into the dark. It creaked. Water slammed even harder against the wreck than the BB (Big Barnacle). "It says when thou finds himself lost, look to Zeus for light and warmth. " Al read, "What does that mean?" A deck of the ship above collapsed onto another. "Well Zeus is the name of the ship. EL Zeus. It had Emergency Exit lines on the inside of the hull " Mary explained. Lightning went across into a room. Along the lightning was writing in Spanish. It read: Salida De Emergencia! Mujeres y Chicos primeros! Salida De Emrgencia! Mujers y... on and on repeating the message (TRANSLATION: Emergency Exit! Women and Children first!) Mary walked into the room. " Ashes... ASHES! Al get in here. " Al walks into the room. " The ax hand it over! " Mary screamed. Al handed it to her and starthacking away at a picture of Zeus. After a long time, she gets to a hollow area and finds a chest. The chest is encrusted in Gold and Silver, much more fancier than a Skull Chest. They opened it. On the card it read: The West points to the East eventually like The North points to the South. Death points to Life as well, and you should know that your mother is not dead. Obviously I am dead so assume you're being hunted down. I give you directions to a friend of mine, his name is David McMartin. He's best found at El Zeus' Tavern in Barcelona. Good Luck! Chapter III Day VII William and Albert walk up to the bar. The bartender was for some reason a woman, however, Albert and especially William this did not matter. The tavern was a large tavern with 2 stories of bars and gambling. "Hello, who do we have here? What's your name lass?" William casually asked. Albert slapped him on his arm. In a loud whisper, "Will. Nows not the time for your lovelife promotion. We're looking for David!" Albert said. "Kitty" she rplied, " I am Kitty. May I help you in anyway? " William spoke again, " We're looking for a bloke by the name of, David McMartin. Do you know him?" Kitty replies, " He's over there. The one with the tall mug of Spicy Rum. " pointing in the direction of a poker table. She continued in a softer voice, " Is there anything else I can help you with, handsome? " William seemingly confident like this is just the millionth time he replis by saying, " Actually yes, Can I have your -" William is punched in the stomach by Albert. "Will! Focus! Look thanks for your help, but we have a schedulr to keep to. Come on Will. " In defense William speaks up, " But.. But...what about our drinks? Im paying for them! You cant make me do this!" "Fine. Be that way." Albert finally said. {C}"Be what way? You're being a grump, you oaf!" {C}"Oh and your a dumb donkey! " {C}"Oh really well? Then face consequences!" {C}Will grabs a bottle of wine and swipes it through the air but misses Albert's head. The bottle falls and breaks and covers Albert with wine with the stench of rats. Albert then punches Will in the face, right in the eye and Will punches Albert in the nose. The fight goes on and people gather around. Yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Then at last the Spanish guards come in and seperate the 2. The crowd then goes back to buisness in the tavern. A man comes up to them and begins to introduce himself," Hello, Im David. The bartender tells me ye be looking for me. How may I help ye two?" {C}"Well do you know anyone by the name of, Maria Spark?" Will asked. David then gestured them into the outside to a back alley way. Before Kitty was out of sight, Will waved to her. "I have not heard that name since 7 years ago. It was said that she changed her name when people started to think she was an English spy. Thelast time I saw her, she was heading for Madrid in a carriage. Why do you want to know?" David asked. "Because, we're her sons." Will said. "The I have something for ye. I was instructed by her never to open this and that one day Ill know who to give it to. Take this envelope. Thats all I can do." Albert then took the envelope and thanked him. They then left for Madrid. But the letter was right about something. They were being hunted down. Kitty's POV "So, your name is David? Well my name is Kitty, and Im here to tell you thank you for everything. Here have some rum, I just dont know how I could ever thank you more though" Kitty said. David drinks the rum he's given. He had told Kitty some info about the letter he gave to two men. In return he'd get gold. He was instantaneously semi-drunk. "Maybe I...." They then kiss and while theyre kissing Kitty takes out a a dagger and makes it a new home in David's heart from the back. David spoke one more time, " You little... " He drops dead and Kitty moves onto her next target. She makes her way to the inn. She then wrote down on paper, Dear Sir Sperry the Great, I have found the two brothers in the tavern and am in pursuit of them. Theyre currently staying in an Inn and are on their way to Madrid tomorrow. I have taken care of a source that knew I was after them, David McMartin. Chapter IV William and Albert went upstairs to their room for the night a sthey were tired. They would have to wait until the morning to get a ticket to Madrid. On their way up Will bumped into someone. For some reason she was familiar. "Oh so sorry.. wait dont I?.... Oh you're the bartender, Kitty! What are you doing here?" Will asked. She replied,"Im here visiting my uncle, but Im worried he's sick." She lets out a deep depressing breath an deven lets a tear go down her cheek." And theres no one that will help me transport him to Madrid..." she said. "Well sorry, but unfortunately another time. We have problems of our own." Albert said. They then walked into the room and went to bed. Day VIII-IX They rode off and took them 3 days to get to Madrid by carriage however cheaply. Day XI Arriving at Madrid, Mary met up with them to take Albert's place in the quest as they could only each take a certain amount of days off of their lives. Mary and Will went onto opening the envelope. It read, My dear Sons and Daughters, If you are reading this, thatvmeans you are going to Madrid and picked up your father's death wishes quest and the knowledge of what happened to me. I will not tell you whether I am dead or not but I will tell you that you need to find another person, to find this person, you must go to an Inn and order the following: 2 guards to your room, fresh French & Death sheets, and a drop of Lavender on your lamps. This is a sign to the person that will then come to you. I wait in my grave or in a cottage somewhere, Love, {C}Maria Madrid was much busier than Barcelona of course as its been the capitol since the late 16th Century. The sound of horses' hooves clopping was present. There were so many inns that it would take days for the government to record them all. "Where should we start? I mean theres no way theres an Inn named El Zeus!" Will exclaimed. A nearby commoner then tapped on his shoulder and said, " El Zeus es solo 3 cuadras al Occidente. (TRANSLATION: El Zeus is only 3 blocks to the West.) She then continued on. Mary was laughing her head off and Will was stop sign red. He then slowly starting walking 3 cuadras to the west. When they finally arrived they walked in. Will being a moron and not wanting to learn spanish, !ary spoke, " Hola, podemos arrendar una pieza por favor? Yo qiero lo siguente con mi pieza, -reads the list in spanish: 2 guards to your room, fresh French & Death sheets, and a drop of Lavender on your lamps. -. Bueno? " {C}(TRANSLATION: Hello. Can we rent a room please? I want the following with my room, -reads the list in spanish-, ok?) {C}The person at the desk gestured them into the back and into the managers office. The office was luxourious and had the same lightning bolts as the tavern and the transport. "Sit down" said the manager, "Its good to finally meet the offspring of my good friend, Maria. Im sure you're wondering why alot of the places you go to are named El Zeus. Lets start. I met your mother on the transport. We were the only ones that swimmed til we were found. When we were rescued word had already gotten out that the ship exploded and only one lifeboat got out. So, we knew our families would be thinking we were dead. Your mother helped me leave the messages with people in places and in return I helped her hide. So I made the tavern. The tavern starts your track on the quest. However in order for it not to be fishy, we made an Inn here, named El Zeus. The reason we made such a complicated quest was because the ship held a something of a value. Now we dont know what it is but thats why the ship was sabotaged. It was said the survivors knew what it was so, all the publicly announced survivors were killed by an International Terrorist group named, DEATH OF W3££1NGTON π. The name is an interesting name withbmany symbols. The pi symbol represents an operation number.... thats all ik. So we made the quest so you would know your mother is fine. Your mother wanted to keep herself alive so she could see you guys again and protect the world. Now, he is another letter to get you on the way. I leave it with you. I wish luck, and you are not to be charged" he then dismissed them despite their many questions. Chapter V Mary and Will went up to their room. They found guards for sure, but not the other stuff as it did not make sense. They oredered food and then read the next quest letter: {C}Well done! You made it there. So that must mean you have learned of what happened. So as you could imagine, I changed my name. I will now direct you to Valloid. A long way from here but not that bad. I am certain that this is the last time you travel! However it only gets trickier, you will be in circles all over the city, but no worries! I can not wait to see you {C}Love, Maria {C}They discussed "What do you think Will?" "I dont know" "What do you mean? This is our mother! She's in trouble!" "OK ok! Dont get yelley on me! I think that this is great and terrible at the same time, ok?" "Geez Louise cool down. Whats on your mind?" "Nothing" "Define nothing" " N,O,T,H,I,N,G" "Better definition" "What do you mean better?" " I MEAN-" There was a knock on the door. Mary called out, " Yes? " The guard replied, " A visitor for Master MacMasters. " Mary glared at Will for changing his last name. "Go on! It must be Al." Mary said. He went to the door and poked his head outside. "Oh. Hi, I dont think we've been properly introduced. The name's William. And your name is Kitty, right?" William had moved out into the hall and then Mary came out questioning William, " Who is this Will?" William didnt like the way she said it. "Her name is Kitty and shes from the bar, and as you learned from the meeting, the bar is owned by the same person and she needed to get her uncle here, so she may have put in a transfer. " Mary was kind of steamy over the way he said that, " VERY WELL. Go on. " {C}He walked on with her. "So hows your uncle? Im sorry for his illness." "He's.... is....." Kitty bursts into tears. "Hes dead! (Sobs in between sentences) He was killed so someone can have the tavern! And now I have to take him back to his hometown of Valladoid. If only there was someone to take him!" "Odd" Will said,"Were going there too. I promise we'll take you! " "Really?" "For sure!" "Oh thank you!" She hugs him tight," Thank You so much! Im so poor I barely was able to pay the fee to here! I dont know how to thank you!" She stares into his eyes. That so tempting stare that made Will lean forward. They kissed. They kissed down the hall into Kitty's room and continued. (The following IS NOT A REFERENCE AND IS JUST A KISSING SCENE) While kissing, Kitty slides her hands into his coat pocket that unfortunately has BOTH letters from David and the manager and slides them into her boots. She feels around for her blade but loses her grip on it when Will pulls her onto the bed. (NOT A REFERENCE) After a few minutes they stop. "You're so beautiful." Will said. "Thank you" Kitty replied,"Will, can you stay here? Just for tonight?" "Let me let Mary know, and I will, ok?" "Ok..." He gets up and goes to notify Mary, she gets skeptical but then agrees. He goes back and they spend the night. When Will falls asleep, Kitty softly walks downstairs into the manager's office. She slid out her blade andtook out her gun from under her sleeve. She points the gun at the manager and puts the blade up to his neck. "Tell me everything you told those teo or your going to find urself with God in a second." The manager slowly turned around. "Do it. Im not telling you what was on that ship! I did in fact lie so you wont be after them." She cockes her pistol. " Ill torture you! TELL ME! NOW!" He laughs. "I dont care what youll do, youre not getting the info." She got frustrated that she put venom shot instead of lead shot into his cranium, but still being alive, she opened his chest with her blade and then put her blade through his heart. "Give my father my regards." She leaves back upto the room and back to sleep. Chapter VI Day XII In the morning Will awoke to the sight of sunlight. He realized the time and rushed out the room down the hall into their room. He knocked. The guards were not there. He then did the "Police Bust" kick and kicked in the door. Their stuff was packed up. He rushed downstairs and then let out a sigh of relief. Mary was with Natalie and Kitty. "Will you didnt think we'd leave without you, did you?" They laughed, all three. "Kitty can go Will." Mary handed Natalie, Will and Kitty their tickets. "Carriage leaves at 9:30. Now Imnleaving you with Natalie. Good Luck you two. And my deepest apoligies Kitty." Mary then left to the port. They had breakfast and then took the carriage. Day XIII-Day XX A whole week goes by due to the long ride. During that time, Will falls more and more in lovewith Kitty like a spell. Day XXI "Finally! Good ol' land!" Will exclaimed. " Kitty, mind if you leave us a second?" Natalie asks, "The other letter given to us reads: Welcome to Valladolid! Prepare your compasses. You're going to be looking for _______. He will guide you to your last three letters! He is most oftenly found by the docks. Order a ticket in advance to Barcelona with Star Lines Co. and tell him that it stops in Ireland and Britain so you can switch and go to with your friends. I cant wait to see you! Love, Maria "To the docks then! Lets go Kitty. Im sure your uncle's... body is here." Natalie announces. Kitty mutters quietly to herself. They arrive at the river docks. Natalie had to speak for Will once again as Will did not learn spanish, " Hola, queremos dos tiquetes a Madrid, pero primero vamos a Ireland y luego a Londres por que queremos ir con amigos. En dos dias, bueno?" (TRANSLATION: Hello, we want two tickets to Madrid, but we need to be in Ireland and then London so we can go with friends. In two days, ok?) The ticketmaster looked around and then spoke," What are you nuts?! Words been out from Madrid and Barcelona that two people were killed from your little quest! We dont need assassins on us! Here, you need these" he said and slides under a box with a key, a black rose, a scroll. "The scroll explains everything. Now go!" The scroll read: With these Hades would say they unlocked his wife's side of the underworld but would lead thou to thy treasure of life. All here seek death like a drought, find out where life thrives like water and you will find your next path. Chapter VII 'Day XXI' "It may refer to the ruins of Valladolid" Will spoke aloud. "True. True. But there's something else, what thrives like water.." Natalie pointed out. "Natalie, you have something to learn. Theres a myth in Villa Feliz there is a fountain that for some reason does not stop spitting out water despite the droughts it gets. This myth was told to us while you were still a baby (so :P) and that was a year before mother disappeared. She used the myth and you know it. We have to find an Inn though.. it's getting dark. Just then someone grabs Kitty and takes her running off with her to somewhere. Will screams in despair. "NO!" He tries to run after the man but loses him. Will stamps his feet on the ground in frustration. 'Kitty's POV' "I need an update! I can not have this any more Kitty. What's going on?" The voice was a someone that was of his 60's. It was hissy in a way. "I was just about to write you! He paid for my ticket on a carriage! God what's wrong with that. I dont even like him! Why do I have to be with these people? I can tell they know nothing!" Kitty had frustration in her voice. "Is that so? Well no matter. You must find out. I have sources that say on the next letter they recieve they will know what that cargo is. You have 10 days left to get me that info, or see it to that you drown before then because I tell you, your death will be tragic under my blade. " the voice said. The Man then left. Kitty started walking to what is said to be Villa Feliz. She will spend the night there where it is dark and cold. But of course she's an assassin, so what is she afraid of? 'Day XXII' Natalie awoke to the sight of a worrying Will. Will had stayed up all night worried for his new love, Kitty. "Will it's time to get going to the place.... I'd like to get out of danger. " Natalie said softly. "NO!" He said, "WE MUST FIND HER! SHE'S LIKE EVERYTHING" Natalie couldn't believe what he said, "Kinda hard to believe when she's only been with us 10 days, most of them in carriage. Will I think you caught something. Here how about I promise we find her after we find Mother? Yes?" It took time to convince him but eventually agreed. Chapter VIII 'Day XXII' Man's POV Soldiers marched into place and had just finished invading Madrid along with the entire Eastern Coast of Spain. DEATH OF W3££1NGTON π had just finished claiming what would be their empire, known as The Greater Death Empire. They planned to destroy the world with the weapon that was onboard EL Zeus, but the weapon only helped them win Spain. When Kitty found out what it could really do, he would continue onto conquering Europe forcing every world nation to ally theemself against this new superpower. "Sir, the Spanish King has surrendered completely and is demanding your ever loyalty and to spare him his life. " A soldier said. "What did I say? He is to die. Publicly. " the man said. The soldier then had a firing squad shoot a man on a platform. 'Normal POV' The place was full of burnt stones and ruins of houses. If it were to be translated, it would not be a happy place as the name described it to be, but of death. Fog was nestled in everywhere around. A sound echoed. That of footsteps. 'Will, I don't know about you but I think someone is following us..." Natalie tried to say this with the least nervousness possible. Will said nothing as he was probablly still depressed over someone they had not known long. The steps started coming at a faster pace gradually and before you knew it they were running from whatever was supposedly behind them. Eventuall Will ran into a wall in what would be a small square. Will fell down to the ground onto his frontside, not backside, for some reason when he fell backwards. The footsteps came closer. "Go, You are the last hope in finding this thing. I must face this thing alone. I never told you that I got a letter (Scene to be added) that the driver handed me from Al and Mary. Al had been captured and Mary had been drafted into fighting. I am down, only you can continue on." Will said. "But.. but-" she said. "GO! GO YOU BLOODY FOOL! I WANT TO KNOW MY MOTHER IS SAFE! " He yelled. Natalie went off running and hid in a spot. Out of no where the stalker who is masked gets on top of Will. "Tell me! WHAT DOES THE WEAPON DO! AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" The stalker demanded. Will argued he would not until after 5 minutes he was convinced. "The weapon can control the minds of those. You have only made it use its defense system. Just let me go! "He yelled. The stalker let him go and then took of her mask. Only one person: Kitty. "thank you so much, Will. You saved my life. " She said, "Now you're coming with me. Who needs to finish that quest anyhow?" She picks him up. And before Will could carry out his plan to hurt her, she kisses him. Unfortunately for him, she wore a necklace that would ensure that anyonw who dared kissed her, falls asleep. He then is taken to a carriage. And is taken away. Natalie knew she had only one job left to do: Find her mother. Chapter IX 'Day XXII' Natalie walked on and on through the emptiness. Dark and Foggy it was. It took her a long time to find this fountain that Will mentioned of. She was depressed over how she had lied about who she Kitty was. Will had loved what is now his kidnapper. The fountain was not that big. It was one smaller than those that Governor Swann had outside his mansion. All here seek death like a drought, find out where life thrives like water and you will find your next path. '''Path? What Path she thought. Its surrinded completely by a path except for this part... wait is that a...' She noticed that there was a hole that only a needle could possibly fit through. (NOT END OF CHAPTER) '''TO BE CONTINUED....'